I Love Your Scent
by DemonBlade
Summary: A waffy tidbit about Inuyasha's way of sayin 'I love you' to Kagome. Waff overload


I Love Your Scent  
  
By DemonBlade a.k.a Rei  
  
Hey peeps! How all yous doin'?? I wrote this fic months before i joined FF.net. It a waff overload, so beware. Also, the poem in the fic is MINE! If anyone wants to use it, ask me first and give me credit please. Ja for now.  
  
Rei  
  
  
  
  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
They love and long for one another  
  
But there are walls blocking the way  
  
Scarred hearts still aching  
  
Afraid to be with another person  
  
So push that new love away with anger  
  
That's what they do  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
After a fight at the well and three osuwaris, Kagome got to go home. Inuyasha, as always, got pissed off and stormed off. Then he came back, to think. He jumped to a branch about half way up the Go-shinboku and sat down.  
  
*Why does she have to go back?! We have to finish gathering those damn kakera! Doesn't she _get_ that?! What's so friggin' important about those GOD DAMN TESTS!!? Bet she's not even going there for tests. Probably to be with that wimp, Hobo......Hodo......Whatever his name is. Well no way!! I'll go drag her back! But why do I care? Why do I care about her hanging out with a human boy? It shouldn't matter to me unless I lo-liked her. But I don't...do I...?* A picture of Kagome in the arms of Hojo, be kissed passionately made his blood boil and snarl in jealousy. Then it hit him, his face going from a mask of anger to pure shock in mere seconds. *Fuuuuck....I do lo-like Kagome...But how? When? I can't let that human boy have 'er!! She's MINE!*  
  
He jumped off of the branch and to the ground with a determined look in his eyes. It was already nighttime but he didn't care. He had to make sure Kagome was at home, away from this new threat and rival.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
Each time they fight they forget that they love  
  
But as they think  
  
They remember and realize  
  
They love that other  
  
And then remember  
  
That rival that they have to fight  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
Inuyasha jumped into the well and after a short drop, he landed. He hopped out of the enchanted well and made his way to the Kagome's bedroom window. Silently, he opened the window and slid into the window. He gilded over to Kagome's bed, where there was a lump curled in the blanket. Inuyasha sat on the corner of the bed and nudged the bundle with his nose, and he sniffed it. His nose was assaulted with a stench-no, that was wrong- aroma. The aroma of lily conditioner mixed with a the slight scent of soap. Then add that with her natural scent that smelled like air right after rain. That fragrance sent shivers up his spine and made Inuyasha want to just curl up next to her and stay spooned around her for forever. It made him want to kiss her hard and long. It stirred feelings in him that he hadn't felt since Kikyo.  
  
*No.....not even for Kikyo. Never felt like.....Kagome......ooohhh that scent. God that scent's gonna drive me insane.* He thought this while absently nuzzling the hollow in her shoulders. *How can this single human girl do this to me? How can this girl make me wanna take her after one whiff of her scent? * He stroked her hair while nuzzling her neck.  
  
As Inuyasha was thinking, Kagome's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Inu..Inuyasha......?"  
  
Inuyasha's head snapped down to look at her face. His face was a mask of panic, guilt, and shock.  
  
"Inuyasha.....what're ya doin'......::yawn::"  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
Cry  
  
Then get over it  
  
Find  
  
A way do it  
  
Without  
  
Messin' up too bad  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
"Nuh...nothing...!"  
  
Kagome blinked the sleep out of her eyes and asked, "Why're you kneeling over me?"  
  
"......"  
  
"Inuyasha...," she said in a say-or-die voice.  
  
"IwassmellingyouandhtinkinghowabouthowmuchIlikeit," he muttered quickly.  
  
"Say that a lil' slower please?"  
  
Inuyasha said in a hushed whisper," I was smelling you and thinking about how much I like it."  
  
"Luh..*yawn*...louder"  
  
He all but yelled,"I was smelling you and thinking about how much I like it!"  
  
"Oh.."  
  
As her brain processed and realized what the hell he just said, Kagome blushed. By the time she tinted pink Inuyasha was redder than a tomato.  
  
"That's sweet," she sat up and leaned over enough to burry he face in his chest. She said," I like how you smell too."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
When you find what to do  
  
Do it  
  
Get over that heartache  
  
Forget that rival  
  
Stop throwing at her insults  
  
Do whatcha gotta  
  
And the truth will come  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::  
  
  
  
  
  
~.~*~^.^~*~.~*~Owari~*~.~*~^.^~*~.~ 


End file.
